


Bright Smile

by Awkward Sushi (Kahlixtra)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of drama, A bit of funny stuff, Break Up, Gen, M/M, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlixtra/pseuds/Awkward%20Sushi
Summary: Years after they broke up, Kuroo and Tsukishima meet again - both Groom's Men at Bokuto's wedding.





	Bright Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo sneaks a furtive glance at his ex-lover with a bitter taste in his throat because it could have been them standing in front of the altar and exchanging vows at that moment.

 

 

 

 

_“Tsukki, I’m tired. Not right now.”_

_“Tetsurou, let’s stop this.”_

_“What are you saying, Kei?”_

_“I can’t do this anymore. I’m leaving.”_

* * *

 

Long before the hurts and the loud voices exchanged, there was a time when Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei were madly in love with each other. They were so drunk with that love, it was as if everyone and everything around them didn’t exist, nothing else mattered. They were living in a world of their own - nothing but hearts and soft voices exchanged in that small space that is only theirs.

 

Like a hurricane, trouble came and passed, and they were left unsure and confused about the force that hit them. They tried, yes they tried, but no matter how much you rebuild a broken town, repeatedly struck by natural disasters, it will never have the same light and brilliance that it once did. And so they went on and parted ways.

 

They meet again years later when one of their best friends decided that marrying the woman of his dreams is the only measure of paramount importance left to do. And neither Kuroo nor Tsukishima can deny Bokuto when he’s in so deep that he’s started singing poetry and reciting lullabies. At some point, this was bound to happen, they cannot keep dancing around each other forever, seeing as the company they keep are the same people who celebrated their romance with them back then when they were happy and in love, and supported them through their tears and aches when they decided to end their relationship because it no longer made them happy.

 

Now here they stand in support of Koutarou, both of them Groom’s Men, as he recites his vow to the love of his life. Tsukishima smiles as he fights the tears that threaten to come out of his eyes while he listens to the affectionate words being said, and Kuroo sneaks a furtive glance at his ex-lover with a bitter taste in his throat because it could have been them standing in front of the altar and exchanging vows at that moment.

 

There was really no need for them to talk to each other before or during the ceremony and Akaashi’s presence served as a buffer for the awkwardness that threatened to disrupt the atmosphere. But now that the ceremony was over, Akaashi Keiji, with the important role of Best Man, had things to go over to make sure that the reception would go smoothly and without incident. They were now left with nothing but each other’s company.

 

The elephant in the room is looming and Kuroo wants to hold out as long as he can but Tsukishima is the first to break the ice.

 

“How are things at work, Kuroo-san?” _Kuroo-san, huh? Not Tetsurou._

 

Kuro is a bit disheartened by the distant use of his last name rather than the familiar sound of his first name, but what did he expect? He forces the disappointment out of him and puts on a happy mask as he goes on to tell Tsukishima what he’s been up to - that he has been living in France for the past four years because of his job, about how happy and content he is of his career, and how ecstatic he is on the numerous possibilities and opportunities that await him.

 

Tsukishima’s chest painfully squeezes tight as he listens to Kuro talk excitedly. He already knows about these things because Bokuto told him. The blond never asks about Kuroo but the owl has a habit of rambling about their friends’ lives whenever they meet each other to eat and drink together on the occasion that work takes him to Tokyo. If they had stayed together, would Kuroo even get the chance to be where he is now? Tsukishima thinks bitterly.

 

“And how have you been, Tsukki…shima?” Kuro asks in return. Kei noticed the slip on his nickname but he doesn’t give it much thought because Kuroo and Bokuto have always complained that calling him ‘Tsukishima’ was such a mouthful whenever he protested the use of the endearing nickname.

He tries to sound as excited as Kuroo, or at least as excited as he can be, but he fails miserably. Tsukishima doesn’t sound pathetic or anything but the smile he plasters on his mouth easily comes off as fake when he speaks to Kuroo-san about the few details of his life that he’s willing to share.

 

Kuro doesn’t know about Tsukishima moving back to Miyagi, or about his new job (he’s been at it for nearly three years so it’s not really new), or that he sometimes helps Yamaguchi coach little kids play volleyball (and at one point he had to coach alone because Yachi went on labour), or that he still plays volleyball (and is the middle blocker for the Kaji Wild Dogs). Bokuto tried to tell him about these in his ramblings while they were skyping for hours but before the owl could blurt anything regarding the handsome bespectacled blond man, the cat would cut him off and Bokuto would apologize before changing the topic to talk about something or someone else.

 

In the middle of their conversation, Konoha walks towards them, apologizing slyly for interrupting them in the middle of catching up but he needs their assistance because Akaashi is about to have a stroke. The wedding cake, or rather the van carrying the wedding cake, is stuck in traffic, and in about ten or fifteen minutes the doors to the reception hall will open to welcome the newlyweds and he will commit murder if the missing cake ruins this joyous occasion. The cake arrived with barely a couple minutes left to spare, but at least Akaashi won’t be going to jail for murder on his best friend’s wedding.

 

They heave a sigh of relief when reception goes on without any untoward incident.

 

While Tsukishima excused himself to use the gentlemen’s room, his phone, which he left at their table, lit up when someone sent a message. Kuroo didn’t touch the phone but he took peek and saw that the phone’s wallpaper was a photo of Tsukishima and a toddler who suspiciously resembled the blond. A lot of things were going on inside Kuroo’s head that time. It couldn’t be Tsukishima’s son, right? He wasn’t married (he looked for an obvious sign immediately when they saw each other again and found Kei’s ring finger to be bare), but then again he doesn’t have to be married to have a kid. Tsukishima would have already mentioned it if he did have a child, But then again he’s not obliged to reveal personal details to his ex-boyfriend whom he has not seen nor communicated in any form for many years.

 

When Tsukishima returned to their table, the black cat couldn’t help himself and asked the blond man who the kid was.

“The boy in your phone wallpaper, is he your son?” Tetsurou nervously asked, “I thought maybe he was Yamaguchi’s kid but you said their daughter was born six months ago and I’m sure that toddler is a boy. I wasn’t snooping around or anything, I never touched your phone but it lit up because someone sent you a message and oh my God I’m sorry I’m rambling,” the dark-haired man turned red when he realized the embarrassing things he was spewing.

 

Tsukishima couldn’t help but chuckle and Kuroo turned even redder.

 

“That child is my nephew, he’s two and a half,” the blond explained, an amused smile on his face but this time it didn’t feel forced.

 

There's a moment of awkward silence before Tsukishima speaks again.

 

"When are you flying back?" there's a shred of sadness in the blond man's tone when he asks the question.

 

"In five days. I could only get a week off," Kuroo replies, just as dejected.

 

“We have practice tomorrow. The Kaji Wild Dogs, I mean, if you have time – “

 

“I have time,” Tsukishima half smiles at how fast Kuroo answered.

 

“Kuroo-san, why don’t you block for us?”

 

Tetsurou gives Kei a bright smile, “I’d like that.”

 

/end/

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.


End file.
